


The Secret Almost Kept

by Calum_hood_sister



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Babies, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Licht, M/M, Mpreg, licht bout to be hella suprised on his wedding day, lumiere is hidden a secretttt, omega lumiere, the elves - Freeform, the first wizard king era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calum_hood_sister/pseuds/Calum_hood_sister
Summary: “Lumiere has kept a secret from everyone, including you princess… everyone but me. I can only assume the elders of the kingdom and your father have found out now, it puts him in grave danger…” Secre said. More tears slipping out of her eyes, she wipe them away to no avail, more just kept flowing.“What secret Secre!?”
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover & Licht, Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht, lumiere/licht
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Secret Almost Kept

**Author's Note:**

> hello, no one asked for this but this fic was living rent free in my brain so here it is! and just for note Tetia is not pregnant here like she is in the anime!! and this is an omega verse story of sorts, it wont focus a great deal on the aspects of omega verse, please tell me if y'all like this story and the idea of it :)

It was the day of Licht and Tetia's wedding, all the elves were filled with joy and happiness to see their leader smiling so brightly as he stood at the altar with his bride to be, it was an all around beautiful day. The flowers were in bloom, the breeze blew slowly by and the sun shone down on them as bright as ever, the day couldn’t have been more perfect except for the fact that Lumiere still hadn’t shown up yet, he had promised he’d make it in time. 

They held the ceremony off for what felt like hours, but eventually had to begin without the prince and his companion, Rhya joked that maybe the human had decided to double cross them and ruin the beautiful day, everyone rolling their eyes and Fana hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

“Lumiere isn’t like that…” She had grumbled out. 

“Fana is correct, Lumiere is not the kind of person to do such a thing.” Licht smiled, at Rhya. 

“My brother has probably just gotten wrapped up in political matters of the kingdom yet again, he most likely will arrive late but he’ll come.” Tetia said to the elves, relieving the tension in the air.

Just as the ceremony finally began to take place, it was interrupted by a big bang, Rhya groaned and Fana slapped him upside the head, turning to see what the commotion was about a sphere shaped ship sat in the ground smoking, as the smoke cleared out of the way everyone say Lumiere’s assistant Secre rushing down towards the elves in a clear panic, everyone was in shock of how the disheveled the girl looked. 

Licht's eyes widened seeing the tears in the raven haired girl’s eyes and the bruise on her face, immediately forgetting about the ceremony Licht and Tetia rushed towards the girl, soon followed by the surrounding elves. 

“Secre what-” Licht began, to ask only to be interrupted by the disheveled girl. 

“There is no time, you both and all the elves must board this ship me and the prince have made now! No questions until we are on board!” Secre panted out. 

“Well if you hadn’t noticed that ship is totalled little sparrow, no way is it flying.” Rhya chuckled out, everyone had to agree the ship was in no way, shape, or form to be able to fly let alone carry a whole elf tribe. She smirked and pulled out a small cube out of her pocket tossing it onto the ground, it began to shake vigorously and glow it slowly transformed into a gigantic square ship.

“My prince had planned for such, He knew that ship was a one way ticket here… he had been working on that for years, yet sacrificed it for the sake of your people, now board the ship before I make you board it.” She said, crossing her arms and glaring at all of the elves. Licht waved his arms and began to speak to his people. 

“Let’s just board the ship, we will get the answers to our questions faster this way.” Licht said, smiling boarding the ship, Tetia soon followed and slowly all the elves had boarded the ship. 

Secre rushed onto the ship closing the door behind her and taking a seat in the pilot seat, she began to press a sequence of buttons and the ship took off at a speed no one had seen before as soon as she had the ship stabilized she put it into autopilot, turning around to face the elf tribe and her princess. 

“Why are we here!?” Fana asked, looking down to the raven haired girl.

“There was going to be an attack on the elf tribe today…”

“I knew that human was going to double cross us!” Rhya roared, looking severely pissed. 

“Listen and listen well… I will answer your questions but know I will hurt any of you if you speak ill of my prince.” 

“Okay, okay, no one is going to speak ill of Lumiere… right?” Licht asked, turning around to look at all his fellow elves and a chorus of reluctant “yes’” were heard from everyone in the ship. “Good, now let’s start off by where is Lumiere right now? He never showed up for the ceremony so we're worried…”

“That I can not answer…” Secre sighed, looking down at her hands that were rested in her lap. 

“I thought you said you would answer all our questions.” Rhya grumbled out.

“Ryha! Calm down… Now Secre, why can’t you tell us where Lumiere is?” Licht asked softly. 

“I cannot answer because I do not know…” 

“What do you mean Secre?” Tetia asked, with a worried look etched onto her face taking a seat next to her.

“Me and the prince were developing tools to help the tribe in the workshop, he wanted to give you a boat load of wedding gifts that would help you all out… but you father burst into the room unexpectedly princess.”

“What did my father do Secre?”

“He started yelling at Lumiere and declared death should be brought upon the elves because they were taking his children and had clearly bewitched both of them, told him he would not accept it.” She sighed looking around to see the shocked faces of the elves, and then continued.

“ They locked me and Lumiere into the workshop leaving us alone for a brief moment before they’d return for us to make us defeat your kind, because only Lumiere knew your secrets... I offered to unseal the door for us but the guards were coming back for us and Lumiere shoved me into the pod, tossing the cube at me in a hurry, it hit my face. I-I tried to come back out for him but he sealed the pod and set it coordinates… the last thing he said to me before they came in to get him was ‘Go save them Secre.’ so I’m doing as my prince wished.``

“Lumiere…” Licht and Tetia gasped out, all the elves had shocked expressions on their faces, Secre soon burst into tears causing everyone to rush to comfort her.

“He’ll be fine! Lumiere is a strong human, right Licht?” Fana said, looking towards her leader for reassurance. 

“Yes, Lumiere is a strong human, he definitely will be alright, he’s one of the strongest mana users I’ve ever met that wasn’t a fellow elf…” Licht said, smiling as brightly as he always did.

“He’s weak…” Secre hiccuped out, everyone turned towards her eye wide. 

“What?” Fana asked, not knowing if she heard the girl correctly. 

“He’s weak right now… his mana isn’t as it usually is, it’s hard for him to use it more than a few times a day and he used what seemed to be the last of todays to save you all.” Secre sobbed. 

“What!? What is wrong with my brother?” Tetia asked, concern clear in her voice and expression. 

“Lumiere has kept a secret from everyone, including you princess… everyone but me. I can only assume the elders of the kingdom and your father have found out now, it puts him in grave danger…” Secre said. More tears slipping out of her eyes, she wipe them away to no avail, more just kept flowing. 

“What secret Secre!?” Licht asked, his worry showing more now.” 

“He is with child… it’s an elf child.” the entire room went dead silent, no one knowing how to take the news.

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all liked it let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or bookmark!! let me know if y'all want more


End file.
